Happiness☆Flavor
is a duet sung by Arisugawa Himari and Tategami Aoi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= YOU & ME suki dakara Ichizu ni sa GOING MY WAY Futari itsumademo issho ni iyō ne zutto Suītsu saikō no paradaisu Futari nara EASY WIN Suītsu suki nara riyū wa Yaritai koto wa nandemo TAKE YOUR CHANCE Ichiban no manā dayo HAPPY LIFE hachamechana eburidei Gokigen'na GOOD GAME LATER Y’ALL enjoi shite yo ne Sutekina ichinichi de arimasu yō Futari itsumademo issho ni iyō ne zutto Suītsu saikō no paradaisu Futari nara EASY WIN Suītsu suki nara riyū wa Yaritai koto wa nani demo TAKE YOUR CHANCE |-|Japanese= YOU & ME好きだから 一途にさGOING MY WAY 二人いつまでも一緒にいようねずっと プリンの生地のコツは温度です ミルクとクリーム　AROUND50度 何細かいこと言ってるの ザックリアバウトでいいんじゃないの？ ダメ×3　タンパク質変質しちゃいます 別にいいじゃん なんてこと言うのしっかりしてください えーめんどくさい スイーツは科学です クランチじゃ足りない想いのゲイン上げて 自由と情熱をフルボリュームでいこう スイーツ最高のパラダイス しあわせのフレーバー 届けよう 二人ならEASY WIN スイーツ好きなら理由は なんでもいいじゃん いいでしょ？ やりたいことは何でもTAKE YOUR CHANCE スイーツのマナー違反したかなって そんなの今まで知らないまま ですね当然当然でも覚えちゃえば簡単簡単 オッケーセンシティブにエレガントにどうぞ どうもフォーマルに頂きます でもまぁとりあえず美味しく食べることが 一番のマナーだよ 大好きなことには頑固でもいいんです 知性と勇気をね　楽しんでいきましょう HAPPY LIFEハチャメチャなエブリデイ 華麗に乗りこなそう いつでも ゴキゲンなGOOD GAME LATER Y’ALL(れいらいぇる)　エンジョイしてよね いつでも待ってるよ 明日も 素敵な一日でありますよう YOU & ME好きだから 一途にさGOING MY WAY 二人いつまでも一緒にいようねずっと スイーツ最高のパラダイス 幸せのフレーバー 届けよう ふたりならEASY WIN スイーツ好きなら理由は なんでもいいじゃん いいでしょ？ やりたいことは何でもTAKE YOUR CHANCE |-|English= Therefore I like YOU & ME As we're both wholeheartedly GOING MY WAY Someday, we'll be together forever A tip in baking a pudding is to bake it at the right temperature Pour the milk and cream in together at AROUND 50 degrees What are you talking about exactly? Isn't it okay if I just guess what the temperature is approximately? No, no, no if you do that, the proteins will degrade Like that matters Please think about what you are saying Oh you're such a pain Well sweets are science So without some crunch, we have to use our feeling to raise the gain Let's have it roar at full volume with freedom and passion Sweets are the best paradise Let's deliver That happiness flavor When it's just us, it's an EASY WIN The reason for why we love sweets is because Everything about it is just great That's right We have the right to try anything so TAKE YOUR CHANCE I wonder if there are any rules About sweets for those who may not know a thing Well they're pretty obvious and should have come natrually Okay so you have to be polite and elegant Yeah you have to try and be formal But in the mean time, you have to enjoy your food too That's the number one rule! I'll always love you even if you are in a bad mood With some intelligence and courage, let's have some fun HAPPY LIFE is like having a train wreck of a day everyday Let's continue to ride on In style forever Well that was a GOOD GAME LATER Y'ALL hope you enjoyed yourself 'Cause we'll be here waiting For tomorrow So we can have another fun day Therefore I like YOU & ME As we're both wholeheartedly GOING MY WAY Someday, we'll be together forever Sweets are the best paradise Let's deliver That happiness flavor When it's just us, it's an EASY WIN The reason for why we love sweets is because Everything about it is just great That's right We have the right to try anything so TAKE YOUR CHANCE Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Songs